fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShinigamiStorm
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Sui-Feng! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Property2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:41, August 27, 2011 Article Comments Pleasure to meet you.I honestly don't care for that add on, myself. I think the article's respetive talk pages are better as well. I'm sorry, but I can't agree with enabling it. But 'nothing's final till me and Ash talk about it, '''also '''I think you should go ask some other members' opinions on it-- if some people think it's a good idea then enabling it would be a go. You can try getting on opinons on it from Jessler, Sentomara, Twilight-- those are just some people to get an opinion from. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 17:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's the fairest way to do it. No problem, if you have anything esle on your mind, do tell Ash or I. And welcome to the Fanon, Sui. (if you don't mind me calling you that) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Yea I've heard some stories as well. It's a shame, really. But fret not, Ash and I are fair people. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm flattered, Sui. But you can shorten it to Zico-sama to make things easier for you, it's up to you though. Oh and if you need any help with articles and templates and stuff, just ask me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's not the easiest to spell. I see you're a big Soifon fan, huh. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) She's a bit stiff, but a pretty cool character. Urahara is my favorite, and as you can see Isshin is one of other favs. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol, racoon eyes. I see, interesting list. Aizen was pretty good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I liked him more before that too. Mine would be Urahara, Shunsui, Isshin, Kaien, and Byakuya. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I see, I've always been a big fan of Byakuya myself. Oh you know a while ago I was planning on fixing that, but never got around to it. Thanks alot for that. I just paste it in there, right? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, done. Thanks for the help, Sui. You seem good with this type of stuff, I see. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) W3 schools? Well, If I need any help with that type of stuff, I know exactly who to ask. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) As long as it doesn't disable said articles separate talk pages my vote is Support.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Interesting website. I re-pasted it to the page. Don't worry, you're not bothering me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha, no need to worry now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I took care of it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine thanks for asking my opinion and I support if regular members votes are needed.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh and feel free ot get on chat, Sui.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes the chat is far more useful than talk pages 90% of the time.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) So Ash agrees with this proposal. How about everyone else? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll go enable it. But what's gonna happen with Talk Pages, Sui? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you make that template then, please. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's been activated. And good, thank you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Of Couse! I agree! Jesller 18:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sento O_O well ahhh hello Suì-Fēng Taicho, you do certainly like to made your name known and its a good thing. As for with the comment thing, I say...............YES!!!!!!!!! I would love to see the comments I say all you admins good ahead on it I don't mind to see something new on fanons. So can't wait to see what it will be Taicho :p''~'' Sento of the Sands 19:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Your very welcome taicho ^_^''~'' Sento of the Sands 19:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Taicho I have a question for you, I have started a new Bleach fanon myself since the others are pretty much lead by pains in the ass and dickless people. So I am wondering taicho would you like to become an Admin or like to help me on this?~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Taicho ^_^ I mostly need just to get the format out and then we can go from there. ~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Such as setting up rules and other loose ends, I am thinking of different things to not to become like some of the other users of the other bleach fanon.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:24, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Taichi some of the only rules I want is to have the golden rule and to have respect for the other users. Of course we might have to think up of a policy of if someone does something stupid like vadal something and such.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) So now you see why I created this one, I want more users to feel free on this wikia to make them feel welcomed unlike many other of the ones. So many rules and the admins have no idea to run one, only listening to who they want to and not the whole community.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 02:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sui-Feng LOl i just read your intro and had to say that i am a Crazy Sui-Feng fan as well --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 02:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) same here but im wondering how come your on the Fairy-Tail wiki and bot the Bleach one ? [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 02:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) well that is wierd cuz i have an account on their named Nnoitra Gilga and they did not block me [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 02:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) dosen't really matter to me oh and can't wait for your story to be up can i get a char in their LOL[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 02:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) im sure it will turn out good and for my char ill tell ya when i log back on until then it was nice meeting you Sui [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 02:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright The template looks good to me.Also, you should of made your news and updates page a blog post-- just so you know.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I can most certainly do that, no problem. You should copy the stuff off the page so you can paste it on the blog instead of writing stuff again-- just in case you weren't planning on doing it that way.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) It's been deleted. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ei doida! Do you want to RP with me!? Maybe Liv Joanne, or Mirio Tachibana, whatever! how can I change the signature >>> Jesller 05:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! You're like me when I start here, but is easy: Someone will start a post and write the "intro", so you edit the post writing your part, then the other person will do the same, and again, and again etc... until the end of the topic. x-x [[User:Jesller|'Jesller']] [[User talk:Jesller|'is cursing you!']] In Brazil is 02 a.m. x-x But I'm starting this...[[User:Jesller|'Jesller']] [[User talk:Jesller|'is cursing you!']] Here is the RP: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Today_I%27m_gonna_try! [[User:Jesller|'Jesller']] [[User talk:Jesller|'is cursing you!']] Wordmark. That looks great. Many thanks, Sui. ^_^ I'll upload it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:53, September 2, 2011 (UTC) How did you make it, by the way?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I see, interesting. Thanks for your help, Sui. It's very much appreciated. And good luck with your storyline.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Hey there Sui Feng, I just came here to say thanks. You're really improving our wiki at a rapid rate, and I'm quite grateful for that! Thanks :)[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 20:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Soifon! (if I may call you that)[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 21:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) So I'm looking at theme designer, and it seems off. All I see is tannish background. I uploaded the pic, made sure only the fix box was checked and entered the hex code. But Natsu and Lucy don't appear, just the background color. What did I do wrong?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I was actually thinking about doing that. Ok. And I picked the first option. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I added you to the admin so you can work your magic. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, don't worry.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) So we just have to wait? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, we're too nice to that. :) If it doesn't work, we could ask some help from an admin from the FT wiki.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to talk to Ash about it. I suggest you link him the example-- which looks very nice, by the way. We've had the same layout for a long time, I made it a while ago. So that would be a nice improvement. And I'm sure the Shazlynn page being a featured page is just for example purposes. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Also for the design. I say take the poll and featured article out of show/hide template. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Thanks for your hard work, Sui. it's great having a very tech savvy person on the Fanon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice work Soifon. Although some of the text needs to be smaller, great job.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 00:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) The featured article's text, the Shazzlyn Shazzy Loveheart one. Otherwise, it's awesome.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 00:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks again.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 00:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Main Page So 2 requests for the Main page design. First, make the pictures much smaller, please. Second, please make it so that the poll and featured article are next to eachother in the layout-- side by side. Besides that, things are all great. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh and next to all the links(admins,recent changes etc.) at the top, make a link for the templates page, please. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'd say make'em like 50-60 px, whichever works best. Hmm, forget what I said about that then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, don't worry about it. And thank you, once again. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Small issue, there's some stray text when I previewed it on the main page. Stuff like: < mainpage-endcolumn /> and < poll> and < mainpage-leftcolumn-start/> Not sure why it's doing that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:05, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright, it's unprotected. Go ahead,. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:54, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna change the featured article, since the Shazzy thing is just an example. I'll just put a statement about it "still being up for decision". Ash and I will talk about how to pick the featured article..[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I wonder about that too. Well, it looks great. I'm happy the main page got a revamp.. Thanks, once again. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I loved the main page... ORANGE *-*... Nice work [[User:Jesller|'Jesller']] [[User talk:Jesller|'is cursing you!']] Your user page Hey, Sui. I can't begin to tell my immense disgust for Yaoi, but I'm fair person and won't say anything. Real reason I bring your user page up are the pictures. Keep things to a limit. I don't want pics that look like something out of a hentai doujin on this fanon, that's just not needed. Keep it PG-13 with your yaoi and yuri stuff;if possible, just not upload so many pics of that stuff. I'm sorry if I sound unfair to your interests, but that's just how it is, sorry. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Well, that could work. But keep it PG-13. At some point I need to delete those images, it could turn people off big time when seeing the site. lmao Given that you're a yuri fangirl, I can tell you have unique tastes. Nothing wrong with that, just feel free notto share'em with me or the "not wanting" users. lol I'm happy you're being understanding about it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I see. lol Alright, Ill leave them be since they are, in fact, not on top of the latest images list anymore. That's all fine, glad we cleared that up. My username? Well as a avid soccer fan I hold Zico, Brazilian soccer legend, in very high regard; am a fan. So when I decided to make a wiki account I figured "why not use his name". The "ihno" is roughly Portuguese for "little" in this context. So Zicoihno literally translates to English as "little Zico". And there my username was born.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Art Request Sure, It'd be my pleasure to make art for you. :D All I would need is a description. It may take a bit before it's completed (Sorry, with school, homework, and my commute it gets hard to give myself time to finish art quickly on Photoshop). I would predict that I should have it done by next Sunday. I'll post the art here on the wiki photos page, but if there is trouble finding it, I have a deviantART account I'll post it on also (My deviantART has the same user name, Shiyugotenshi) Shiyugotenshi 04:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I'll have the art finished ASAP, and I'll message you when it's finished :). And if you ever want me to draw another character for you, don't hesitate to ask :D Shiyugotenshi 05:14, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey soifon, I'm not really that knowledgeable about all this Pic attribution, so you don't need to ask me about it okay?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that'd be good :P, wanna go on chat?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 00:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No probs. Have fun![[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 00:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) 3D? Tell me how it is! And lols[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 00:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Template Looks great, but I'd say make it so the color of the entire template is changeable. Oh and Tia's page is looking nice. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind the photo attribution though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It's cool, I didn't mind you bringing it up.Now I know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Character Art is finished :D Hey again, Sui-Feng-san. Sorry it took so long, I didn't expect to have such a crazy week, but I finished the art you requested (I hope you find it worth the wait >.<). I just posted it in the photos section on this wiki (The file name is "File-9-17-1.jpg"). I wasn't sure exactly how large or small you wanted the image, so I uploaded it in the largest size so you could change it to any size that fits. If there are any problems, you can just send me a message and I'll try to troubleshoot, lol. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian,']] [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Shugo']] 03:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yay, I'm glad you like it. :D You can ask for art anytime ^_^ [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian,']] [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Shugo']] 04:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no problem. I'll upload it to the photos page, and send you a message when it's done, just like last time. I'll try to finish this one a lot faster, though. :) [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian,']] [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Shugo']] 04:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) lol aiight no problem. Good nite :D [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian,']] [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Shugo']] 04:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind at all. I actually take that as a compliment ^_^ lol. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian,']] [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Shugo']] 21:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey again :D. I finished your second request and uploaded it to the photos on the wiki. Sorry, I took so long again, this week got a little busy. I also put extra work into this one. I tried different photoshop tools and more layering. I was kinda bummed when I got my portfolio critiqued and the professor told me my anime work would need to be better. So I tried to make this one as awesome as possible. xD [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian,']] [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Shugo']] 08:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Doesn't make too much of a difference with the infobox, so I'll just leave things as is. But thanks for pointing it out. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) lol thnx ^-^ I'm glad you like it. :D [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian,']] [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Shugo']] 01:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Switch Template Hey, Sui. Um, in regards to the Switch template . Can you please fix it so the label beginning and the Soifon image do not appear. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I see. So that last photo just comes up as default then when a 3rd picture is not there? So if he uses this one, it'll be fine then, right? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, good to know. Thank you. :) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) The main page is a bit messed up, Sui. Any idea what may of happened? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and yea, I was like "uh what?". [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Alright, good night Sui [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Featured Ash, Persona, and I decided to make Tia the featured article. I guess I should say congrats, nice character. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome; your article deserved it. *thumbs up* Lol, I won't be changing for a while though this time. Thanks, it's from Vagabond-- amazing Samurai manga, if you ever get the chance, check it out. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha. No probs Sui, after all, you deserved it! :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:15, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol, fair enough. Yea it's a great manga. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: THANKS!! No problem. Anyway, thanks, I hope I can weed out the godmodders from FTF. And just call me Persona, I'm not one for honorable titles and whatnot~Nice to meet ya, Sui-Feng. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Let's talk~) 08:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) About that Lol fail on my part, I just wasn't feeling it after a few days. Maybe I'll pull it off with this one. *crosses fingers*. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Lmao, this is actually the second change since the one you saw, so I can promise more then that. lool [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I could see it now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) A Random Manga Idea Hey, I'm Kuriani. I was just wondering that since you are able to draw manga now, if you could draw a randome manga that I am writing. Only draw it if you are interested. If not, you can just read the first chapter I wrote and give me your feedback. I would have drawn it myself, but unfortunately, are isn't my thing. So, the manga's basically about 5 highschool students who find out that they are actually the sons of 5 different yakuza boses who were killed by another group. Its about how different these 5 students are and how their life changed afterwards. Later they find out about Spirit Weapons (Weapons with the spirit of mythological creatures/gods inside them). Through these weapons, the users could use the powers of the mythological creature/god. So...here's the first chapter: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kuriani/Yakuza_Chapter_1 Kuriani 14:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks anyway. Kuriani 04:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) thanks alot for suggesting Shugo to me. He agreed to draw it. Thanks again. Kuriani 02:41, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey, Sui, need your help with something. I'm trying to get this: to fit properly into the community messages section. When I put it in, it's too big and goes out of the section. -__-. I don't know how to make it smaller. So whenever you see this, can you please help me out, madama Sui? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, ok, no big. And don't worry about it, I'm sure you're busy with more important things, Sui. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sui. So on the main page, "policy" isn't centering. I don't know how to fix it, myself-- I have tried. So whenever you're on, can you check it out please? (i'll unlock the page for you then) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Ah, okay, sure.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 00:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) And it's done.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 00:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 01:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, wasn't at home when you sent me the message. Thanks for taking care of it though, much appreciated. :) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol, alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey! It's been forever! How are you?~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 01:59, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! And yeah, we upped the wiki a whole lot. :P~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 02:06, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Haha, thank you!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 02:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure Naw, I didn't forget you lol. Thought you were dead though. But, instead of deleting, I could just wipe it. Unless you plan to change your username? 02:01:06 Sat 02:01, August 10, 2013 (UTC) And by wiping it out clean, I just meant your userpage. 02:03:02 Sat Ah, alright. I'll go delete it then. And all those pages in your category were deleted. Let's lay off the mass delete requests for a while, no? :P 02:11:07 Sat Ha, good to hear. Just one last thing. Can you please not call me Zico-sama, I'd rather you not. 02:21:46 Sat Sure!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 02:17, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Done!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 02:22, August 14, 2013 (UTC) There you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:00, August 14, 2013 (UTC)